A Ninja Never Feels
by Boyfox
Summary: Sai's world had been colourless and unchanging; life consisted of missions that were to be done, and more of the same old thing. However, when he meets the bubbly blonde that he is supposed to be tasked with watching, what will happen to his world... and the world of his newfound friend?"


**Authors Note: I know this isn't a new chapter (well... kinda is) but i adapted the intro to make it more flowing and to fit it better**** with the new plot (wooo!), dont worry the lemony bit it will be there :p ... **** Chapter one is almost finished and hopefully will be released by Friday **

**Disclaimer: ... No... just no..**

A pale figure sat atop of a tree branch, staring blankly in the direction of the village. A sudden flash of lightning illuminated his colourless flesh, his dark hair was plastered to his forehead, slowly saturating under the increasing rain. Yet he did not move, as if frozen in place by some jutsu; shivering slightly as the bitter wind tore at him like a barrage of angry daggers.

The spell was broken when a hooded shape appeared in the centre of the small clearing.

The man walked proudly, and despite his hood, one could clearly see that his face was wrapped in heavy bandages, the only parts exposed were the right eye and a heavily scarred chin. He was Danzō Shimura, one of the elders of the village.

"Come Sai... I have a new task for you" He said, his voice almost drowned by the roaring wind.

Without a moment's hesitation, the pale figure moved towards the hooded man, descending from the tree, his movements fast yet gentle.

"Yes, master" Sai replied perfunctorily, and the pair disappeared under another bright flash.

Naruto sat atop his roof, watching as the village slowly emptied in anticipation of the looming storm. He had always liked rain, for it seemed to wash away the demon's voice from his head. They had always hated Naruto, for he was the container of Kyuubi, the demon fox that had once destroyed the village. Somehow they didn't care that he was just a normal boy, no, to them he was a demon, despite that he walked proudly in the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, ignoring the abusive shouts and the occasional rock. On top of that Naruto had to put up with the demon fox, who spend its days torturing the blond ninja by filling his head with hatred. Although rare, there there were times when the fox would be compassionate to the blonde boy.

**_Destroy everything, erase everything that hurts you, kit... Entrust your heart to me and I will save you from your pain_** muttered a dark voice.

"Don't you understand? I don't want to be like you! I'm not a monster, I just want them understand that!"

**_You will always be alone kit. As long as I am inside you everyone will hate you._** Muttered the demon, slowly filling Naruto with his dark chakra. _**You think you have friends?** _The beast sneered, _**They will all leave you in the end, just like Sasuke did.**_

"That's not true!" shouted Naruto, not realizing that he was slowly losing control as Kyuubi's chakra enveloped his body in a thin layer of sickly orange.

'Stop!" Naruto screamed at the sudden realisation of what was happening.

He balked in fear as his body overflowed with preternatural hatred. Without thinking he tore into the forest in the hope that if the worst should happen he would be far away from the village.

He ran his senses numb, no longer feeling the rain on his face, or seeing the blurry trees that seemed to flow by as his legs carried him with feral speed. Naruto did not know where he was going, nor did he care by now, all he wanted was to get as far as possible. Suddenly he felt himself stop, frozen as his body no longer responded. A sudden blow knocked the air out of his body as he crashed violently to the ground, his body was no longer enveloped by the evil chakra.

Naruto rose slowly as his vision momentarily turned to black, threatening to make him fall again. He forced his eyes open to examine his surroundings, he had never been in this part of the forest, the trees were thicker here and the low brushwood struggled for what little light permeated the dense canopy of leaves. It amazed him how everything felt so still, as if time itself had frozen in place, no longer could he hear the anarchic sounds, or the feel the bitter smell that embodied the village. Replaced by the sound of faint chirping and a delicate fragrance of musk which seemed to further calm his senses.

A faint cough brought Naruto back to full awareness and he suddenly remembered why he was there. He saw a a dark haired boy, his face pale as the winter moonlight, contrasted by black, emotionless eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, still in shock. "I am Sai, kinda new here" the boy replied putting on an obviously fake smile.

"You...You were the one who hit me?" said the blonde as it all slowly came back to him.

"I had to, otherwise the Kyuubi would have taken over you and destroyed the village"

"Oh.. erm...Thanks" muttered Naruto. How did this stranger know about the demon fox? He couldn't help but wonder, but he was still grateful for what "Sai" had done.

"He's getting stronger isn't he? Every time pushing you further to edge..." muttered the dark haired boy, interrupting Naruto from his train of thought.

"What? How did you know that?" Naruto demanded.

"Well It's been nice meeting you, but I'm not supposed to be talking to you... not yet anyway, don't worry though … we'll see each other again, blondie" Sai said as he disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Naruto stood there for a while, unsure on whether what he had witnessed was a dream or not, the pale boy had managed to subdue the demon...There was undeniably something weird about Sai -how had he done it? Wondered Naruto as he retraced his steps back to the village, fatigue now creeping up on him.

"His eyes... they felt so cold and empty" Naruto muttered as he finally reached his doorstep. He slumped on the bed without undressing as sleep took him like an unsuspecting prey. for once he was not disturbed by the angry demon inside him.

**Thank you for reading and please do leave a review... we writers love our reviews :)**


End file.
